<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Broken Shield by CrashingStar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570025">A Broken Shield</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashingStar/pseuds/CrashingStar'>CrashingStar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A One-Shot For Now, F/F, This is pure Yangst, This is unbetaed, a little bit of bumbleby, as a treat, i could write another from blake's pov, it's like 4am and i wrote this instead of sleeping, oscar got snatched, this follows immedietly after that moment, who knows - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:34:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashingStar/pseuds/CrashingStar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang blamed herself. </p>
<p>She should have acted quicker, and maybe Oscar would still be here. </p>
<p>Except the Grimm that had taken him was getting further and further away and Yang was determined to get him back. </p>
<p>No matter the cost.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So episode 2 was wild and this idea wouldn't leave my head so I just had to write it. I'm a bit of a simp for Yang so this chapter focuses mainly on her, but the bees are still make an appearance. </p>
<p>I apologise for any mistakes that made it in, it's like 4am for me right now and I'm not wearing my glassses. </p>
<p>I'm going to keep this as a one-shot for now, but if you want me to carry this on into a fully fledged story with a plot then let me know. </p>
<p>I hope yall enjoy :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ground shook beneath their feet as the Grimm took off with Oscar. Yang felt her hand tremble as the shock slowly began to fade away. <em>They lost Oscar. </em>Jaune or Ren hadn’t moved, their weapons still at the ready in their hands. A second had passed, but it felt like an eternity before Yang finally moved. She clenched her fist and ran to pick up her hovercraft.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>She lost Oscar. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “We have to move!” She yelled at the two boys. “Jaune! Ren!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaune was the first to react, grabbing Ren by the shoulder and directing the other boy to their discarded hovercrafts. Yang didn’t stick around and wait for them. She pushed down on the accelerator, her eyes never leaving the Grimm that soared higher into the sky.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yang? Are you guys on your way?” Fiona’s voice buzzed in her ear, but it barely registered in Yang’s mind. “They really need your help.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re not going to make it.” In the corner of her eye, she watched Ren catch up to her, his head tilted upwards.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? Why?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re not going to believe me if I told you.” Since it happened, she allowed herself to think of the Grimm. For years she had spent fighting them, getting up close to them and never had she heard one speak. Until today. Ice covered her body and her grip tightened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Try me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We got ambushed by a Grimm. It took Oscar.” Her voice shuddered. “It mutated right in front of us and spoke. I – I couldn’t save him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I didn’t think Grimm could speak,” Fiona whispered, her words trembling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They couldn’t.”  She jerked the bike left, her thigh touching the road as she turned. The Grimm was getting more and more out of sight, and desperation clutched at Yang’s heart. She couldn’t lose him. “I’m sorry we can’t help Fiona. Truly I am, but we have to go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s fine,” Fiona said, but Yang thought it was anything but. “Keep me updated and get your friend back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The line disconnected, and she focused her mind back on the sky. This part of mantle had suffered more than the other sections, Grimm lurking in the corners and in alleys. Buildings had crumpled and toppled over, and it slowed them down as they manoeuvred around them. Yang growled in frustration.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We have to get higher,” She yelled, the wind whipping past her ears. “We’re going to lose him!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How do we do that?” Ren asked and Yang struggled to come up with anything. Finding an airship during an apocalypse was impossible, and if they didn’t act fast then they would lose Oscar to the clouds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have an idea,” Jaune spoke up, and she sighed in relief at having him here. “Yang do you think you can reach them?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her gaze moved from Jaune to Oscar. If she got enough height and speed, then she may be able to use blasts to propel her forward. But even then, she couldn’t be so sure, and Jaune noticed her hesitance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ren and I will boost you up. We’ll try and give you as much height as we can then meet you up there.” Jaune was so sure that it would work, and Yang had to believe him. She owed it to Oscar to at least try. “Yang?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We need to get to higher ground if we’re going to do this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They dismounted their bikes, wasting no time in climbing up buildings and running across rooftops. Even Jaune was at the same speed as herself and Ren, adrenaline fuelling his body.  Yang filled her lungs with confidence with each step. This plan was idiotic and crazy, but it was the only thing they could do. Her scroll buzzed in her pocket, over and over again and Yang forced herself to answer it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yang? It’s Blake.”  The familiarity of Blake washed over her, and her heart skipped a beat. There was a lingering amusement in Blake’s voice did nothing to ease Yang of her pain but only added to it, “I’m just checking in while I still can. We’re just about to head into Atlas, well Weiss is already on her way.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The distorted sound of Nora’s cackles and Penny’s concerned voice was soon followed by the gentle sound of Blake’s laughter, and Yang stumbled at the sound. Ren and Jaune moved to sprint in front of her, quickly sparing her looks of concern. She waved them off as Blake continued to speak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If only you could have seen it, something to tease Weiss about for the rest of her life.” She wished she could see the joy on Blake’s face. Too see her amber eyes light up with mirth as a teasing grin appeared on her face. “How’s it going on your end?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yang hesitated for only a brief moment, but it was long enough for Blake to pick up on it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yang, what’s wrong?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ren came to a stop at a tower’s ledge in front of her and Jaune skidded to a stop beside him. They held out their hands, their bodies crouched into a sturdy position. She only had one shot at this, she couldn’t afford to mess it up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t have much time to talk right now.” Yang sped up her pace, locking her guns into place. “We’ll talk later. Just focus on your mission and look after Ruby.” She shot herself forward, clasping her hand around Ren’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t understand.” The background noise on Blake’s end quietened. She must have moved out of the way so that Ruby and the other’s couldn’t hear her. “What’s going on? Are you in trouble?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m fine.” She knew that Blake wasn’t convinced by her lie. “Tell Ruby that there’s no hard feelings between us. I don’t want her to worry about it anymore.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yang now!” Jaune’s voice stole her attention and she shot herself forward again. Ren propelled her forward, and she grabbed onto Jaune with free hand. His aura flowed into hers and she felt her body strengthen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yang!” The panic in Blake’s voice was the last thing Yang heard before the line was disconnected. Two more shots and suddenly Yang felt weightless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Grimm that had taken Oscar was slowly getting closer. She didn’t dare look behind her. She didn’t think she would be able to stomach seeing Jaune and Ren fade away in the distance. Nor did she allow herself to think about Blake, on her way to Atlas not knowing what Yang was about to try and do. All that she allowed herself to focus on was Oscar and getting him back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She propelled herself higher. The rush of wind from the Grimm’s wings stung her face, and she reached out. Oscar lay limp in its mouth, the staggered rise and fall of his chest was the only sign that he was still alive. Her robotic fingers brushed against the back of the Grimm’s legs. She clenched her teeth, firing one more shot behind her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bone’s cracked, muscles ripped, and Yang was powerless to the claw that shot towards her. It’s claw wrapped around her arm, the metal crushing underneath it’s strength. Her legs dangled in the air. Any force that Ren and Jaune had given her was now gone as she was at the creatures mercy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It didn’t look at her. Only kept a crushing grip on her arm as it continued to fly, the robotic arm pulled at the old scar tissue and the pain shot through her body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yang shot at it. Over and over again, her grunts turning into screams as her bullets made no impact. She fired again, but the click of her gauntlet being empty was deafening over the wind. Exhaustion and disappointment flooded Yang’s body and her eyes drifted close, waiting for the Grimm to drop her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>She had failed. She tried to be a leader and she failed. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Yang thought of her teammates. They were the ones that were going to save and change the world. That was something that Yang never doubted, despite doubting everything else. She had always been content to watch from the side lines. Always willing to help wherever she could. Always prepared to be their shield and protect them no matter what.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>She couldn’t protect Oscar. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Ruby, Weiss and Blake was going to save Mantle and Atlas, and they would succeed without her. The Grimm pulled at her arm, and a pained cry escaped her lips as her aura finally broke. Her vision darkened as she waited for the fall that never came.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yall wanted a part two, so here i am giving yall a part two. This time from Blake's perspective. I also bumped up the number of chapters because i do plan on adding a few more after this to give it an actually ending instead of just cliffhangers. </p><p>Enjoy :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weiss’ distant screams were soon gone, not even Blake could hear the other girl as she shot up towards Atlas. The rest of the girls stood there; the shock still imprinted on their faces. Nora’s hand still hovered over the button, and her shoulder s began to shake as she filled the room with her laughter.</p><p>Penny rushed towards open chute, calling out Weiss name but she made no move to follow. Blake glanced over to Nora, who seemed eager to press it again. Ruby shot forward, the scent of roses tickling her nose. She pulled Nora away, doing her best to reprimand her. Blake letting out a small chuckle didn’t help the situation.</p><p>“Do you think she made it?” May finally asked.</p><p>“Yes,” Ruby said, her voice firm as she glared at Nora one last time before stepping beside Penny. “You’re up next May.”</p><p>There was no question evident in Ruby’s voice, and it still held that sharpness that had stayed since her argument with Yang. Blake swallowed pas the lump in her throat that seemed ever present whenever she thought about Yang. She never thought watching Yang leave the way she did could ever be as painful as it had been. The chest felt hollow and she ached.</p><p>May raised her eyebrow over at Blake before taking careful steps forward. No one else argued with Ruby, it seemed that nobody else dared after Yang. At least this time Nora waited till May had situated herself inside and her eyes were squeezed tight before hitting the button. The huntress shot upwards, a string of curses following her.</p><p>“Who’s next?” Nora asked, amusement brightening up her face. Blake had to admit that it was nice seeing Nora look genuinely happy. Maybe, her situation with Ren could be fixed by the time they came back.</p><p>“Blake, you’re up.” Ruby said, once the tunnel was filled with silence. “Maybe you could try and calm Weiss down when you get up there.”</p><p>She was hesitant to agree straight away. She wanted to check in with Yang before there was a chance the signal would be unreachable. The promise that she made to Yang lingered in her mind, and her hand inched towards her scroll. This would be the first time the two would be separated since that day at the waterfall. She wondered if Nora was feeling the same way she felt.</p><p>“Actually Ruby, maybe you should go next. You would actually be able to calm Weiss down.” Blake couldn’t help the teasing grin on her face as she watched the heat rush up Ruby’s neck. She could only imagine the screeching that Weiss was currently bestowing upon May, and Blake wouldn’t be able to resist teasing her about it. “I also wanted to try and talk to Yang before we go.”</p><p>The harsh lines that appeared on Ruby’s face appeared at the mention of Yang. Being separated from Yang was a constant ache in Blake’s chest. the pain only worsened as she thought of Ruby and Yang being separated after an argument. They were sisters, and had argued back at Beacon, but it hadn’t been like this. Where just the sheer mention of Yang’s name had Ruby’s face flush with anger and betrayal.</p><p>“Right.” Ruby nodded, the action stiff.</p><p>Blake released a sigh, wanting to say more but she couldn’t find the words. She loved Ruby, considered her to be the younger sister that she never had but she didn’t know how to comfort her. She tapped at her phone, eager for the distraction that Yang will provide.</p><p>Her thumb hovered over Yang’s image, a smile ghosting her lips. It had only been a day, but Blake missed Yang more than she had missed anyone else. She tapped it, and rang, and rang and rang. She tried not to take this absence to heart. She cursed how mind made her believe that Yang would be just as eager to talk to her as she was.</p><p>Just as she was beginning to feel defeated the connection went through and Blake jumped at the chance to speak.</p><p>“Yang? It’s Blake.” She paused briefly, quickly feeling like an idiot. Of course, Yang knew it was her. “I’m just checking in while I still can. We’re just about to head into Atlas, well, Weiss is already on her way.”</p><p>A flash of red caught her eye and she glanced over just in time to see Ruby shoot upwards. Her laughter combined with Nora’s and it almost drowned out Penny’s cries of concern. She wished that Yang were here, the other girl would have a field day with what was happening.</p><p>“If only you could have seen it, something to tease Weiss about for the rest of her life.” Her ears twitched as she finally focused on the sounds coming from the other end of the line. Panicked breathing, heavy footsteps against stone. “How’s it going on your end?”</p><p>She tried clinging onto the hope that was rapidly leaving her chest. She wanted to keep thinking that everything with Yang was going great. That despite doing the dangerous task of saving Mantle that she was still safe. Yang hesitated and Blake felt her stomach drop.</p><p>“Yang, what’s wrong?”</p><p>“I don’t have much time to talk right now.” Yang’s breathing quickened, her words trembling under the force. She knew Yang. Had spent every opportunity she could to learn everything about Yang and she could hear the suppressed emotion that Yang was burying. “We’ll talk later. Just focus on your mission and look after Ruby.”</p><p>The air was stolen from Blake’s lungs as she tried to figure out why. Why would Yang need her to look after Ruby? She had made no suggestions when they parted ways, so why should she now?</p><p>“I don’t understand.” Her voice cracked. Something was wrong and she silently begged for Yang to tell her. “What’s going on? Are you in trouble?”</p><p>I’m fine.” It was harsh the way Yang said it and she knew instantly that the other girl was lying. Yang never lied to her and it felt like another nail to the heart that she was doing it now. “Tell Ruby there’s no hard feelings between us. I don’t want her to worry about it anymore.”</p><p>She breathed in, the action making her chest uncomfortably tight. She never should have left Yang’s side. How can she protect her when they’re almost a kingdom apart?</p><p>“Yang now!” Jaune’s voice was unmistakable, and she gripped tightly onto her scroll. Gunshots echoed in her ear and her eyes widened.</p><p>“Yang? Yang!” She was met with silence. No gunshots, no breathing, nothing but silence. Blake couldn’t accept that. “Yang!”</p><p>A hand grasped her shoulder and she flinched under the touch. Nora removed her hand but didn’t move away. It was only the two of them left, the rest were probably waiting for them in Atlas. Her eyes flickered over to Nora but snapping back to her scroll that was stuck between stiff fingers. Like Yang, Nora was strength. It wasn’t exactly the same, but it was enough to keep Blake standing.</p><p>“Blake, what’s happening?” All the giddiness that Nora had showed by sending their teammates up the tunnel was gone. Replaced with a seriousness that she still wasn’t used to seeing on Nora’s face.</p><p>“I – I don’t’ know,” she whispered, her ears pressing against the top of her head. The screen flashed red telling her that the signal was lost when she tried to call Yang again, and panic seized in her chest. “Check your teams’ aura.”</p><p>She tapped on the screen, and Team RWBY appeared in front of her. As expected, herself, Ruby and Weiss’ aura was still full, and she sucked in a sharp breath before looking at Yang’s. It was half gone.</p><p>“Oscar’s lost his aura.” Nora’s voice broke, and Blake watched the terror sink in. “Ren’s lost some but Jaune’s fine.”</p><p>“Yang’s lost more than half.” The two shared a look, their fear mirrored in each other’s eyes.</p><p>“Maybe they haven’t had chance to rest yet,” Nora said, but she didn’t seem fully convinced. “There was still a lot of Grimm left in mantle.”</p><p>Blake desperately wanted to believe her, but her eyes didn’t stray from Yang’s image. Yang was strong. If anyone could protect the three boys then it would be her.</p><p>“The others are waiting for us.” Nora’s voice was uncharacteristically soft as she finally looked up from her scroll. “You go on up first and I’ll be right behind you.”</p><p>She nodded, forcing her legs over to the opening and placing herself inside. There was no excitement as Nora pressed the button. Nor did the other’s girls laughter follow her upwards. The air forced past her, rushing into her lungs and staying there. Her nails dug into her skin, and tears streamed down her face as she flew upwards. She hated Weiss for making them do this.</p><p>Her stomach clenched as she finally came to a stop. A high-pitched ringing in her ears was quickly becoming distant. May stood up above her, a smug grin on her face as she held out a hand for Blake to take.</p><p>It was a huge relief for Blake to be out of a such narrow space, and the cold air of Atlas filled her lungs. Weiss was sandwiched between Ruby and Penny, a disgruntled look still evident on her face. The rest of her team seemed perfectly okay, and her mind went back to Yang.</p><p>Her phone was in her hand before she could think, obsessively checking Yang’s aura levels. It had dropped since the last time she checked, and it continued to do so. Bit by bite, and the colour drained from her face.</p><p>The others stared at her, but Blake couldn’t look away. She was afraid, fi she looked away or even blink that Yang will disappear from her scroll altogether. Her ears twitched at her name being called, but her response got stuck in her throat.</p><p>Yang’s aura had completely dropped.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>“My pet, what have you brought me?”</em>
</p><p>Yang couldn’t move. She could barely breathe. The only way she knew she was alive was the pain that didn’t leave her body.</p><p>
  <em>“She doesn’t have the eyes to match. No matter. She will be put to good use. Put her with the other one.”</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun drinking game, take a shot every time Blake things about Yang. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and hopefully what I have in store for the next couple of chapters. Please leave me a comment, I thrive of validation. Thank you all for reading :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>